If Team 5D's found out about Nyan Cat
by The Happy Emo
Summary: Team 5D's discovers Nyan Cat. Read to find out what happens!


**If the Yugioh 5D's Cast Found out about the Nyan Cat.**

**This is was brought on from sheer randomness. Sorry if there is OOC-ness**

* * *

><p><em>One day in New Domino City…<em>

Jack was walking back into the garage from his normal morning Coffee. Everything seemed normal. But, there was a peculiar sound Jack heard.

"What is that obnoxious sound?" Jack yelled in his thick Australian accent. He didn't get an answer. He growled and stomped up to where the noise was coming from.

"Bruno, what are you doing?" He found Bruno sitting in front of the computer, staring at a cat flying with a rainbow coming out of it.

"NYAN CAT!" Bruno yelled, not taking his eyes off the screen. Jack reached to unplug the computer, but Bruno grabbed his wrist.

"No way Jack. I am going to beat the challenge!" Jack rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to get Bruno to stop that stupid sound.

"Fine, if you won't turn that off, then I'm leaving!" Jack stomped to the door, and paused, waiting for Bruno to turn it off so he wouldn't have to leave.

"Okay, bye Jack!" Bruno yelled, not phased by Jack's petty threat. Jack rolled his eyes, and stomped out of the garage.

He walked for a bit, until he noticed something. He didn't have anywhere else to go!

"Jack, what are you doing?" Two familiar voices ran up to him. He looked down, seeing Luna and Leo.

"I need to find a place to stay for a bit." The twins looked shocked.

"Did you get kicked out?" Leo asked.

"No! I left!"

"Why? It's not like you have any other place to go." Leo said, holding his hands behind his head.

"Because Bruno is playing a stupid online game!" Leo looked interested.

"What online game?"

"A game with some flying cat."

"Does it have music with it?" Luna asked. Jack nodded, a look of disgust on his face.

"Are you talking about Nyan Cat? That is like the awesomest game ever! I'm currently with one of the highest scores!" Leo grinned.

"That's because you cheat, dummy. You leave it on all day, even when we're not home."

"Wait, so it's a competitive game?" Jack asked. He was beginning to form a plan.

"I like to think it is." Leo shrugged, "Why?"

"Can I stay with you two for a bit, until Bruno gives up?"

"Why do you want to stay with us? Couldn't you just stay with Carly, or find someone else?"

"I have a bargain for you Leo." Jack knew how it could help both him and Leo.

"Leo, don't do it. You remember what happened last time you tried to bargain with Jack."

"Come on, Luna. Lets hear him out." Leo looked at Jack, "What are you willing to bargain?"

"Well, I can stay at your place, and we can try and beat Bruno. I can tell you when he's given up. So you won't have to worry about beating him. And you will be able to rub it in his face that you beat him." Leo grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm in." Luna cleared her throat.

"Don't you need to ask your sister before letting Jack stay with us?"

"No, we're twins, so I know what you're going to say." Leo knew that his sister would have said no.

Luna sighed, "Fine, you can stay. But don't be a moocher. You're going to need to do all the chores."

"Whoa, Luna, that's harsh." Jack rolled his eyes, knowing even if he agreed to doing the chores; he wouldn't actually do them.

And that is how Jack stayed with Leo and Luna for over two weeks. During those two weeks this is one of the many things that occurred.

**~At Poppo Time~**

"Hey Bruno!" Crow walked in after a long day of work. He heard the same sound Jack heard. He ran up the stairs to where Bruno was still sitting.

"Is that Nyan Cat I hear?" Bruno nodded, not looking up at Crow. Crow was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Jack hated the sound, so he stormed off saying he isn't going to stay here until I turn it off." Crow smirked.

"So Jack doesn't like the Nyan Cat?" Bruno nodded.

"We can use this information to our advantage." Crow rubbed his hands together.

"Jack is going to be gone for a while, because I'm not turning the Nyan Cat off until Leo does. I'm going to beat his time." The door slammed open.

"WHAT IS THAT SOUND?" Zora yelled, "Whatever it is, I want it to stop immediately!" She stomped up to where Crow and Bruno were.

"But, Zora-"

"But nothing! I want it off!" She yelled.

"But if we turn it off, Jack will come back!" She was about to yell, when it finally sunk in.

"Jack is going to be gone as long as that is playing?" Both Crow and Bruno nodded. Zora cleared her throat.

"Then don't turn it off!" She then left. Both Bruno and Crow looked at each other for a second in silence.

"Did that really just happen?" Crow asked Bruno, grinning.

"Did what just happen?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, hey Yusei." Bruno greeted the crab haired signer.

"Zora told us that because Jack said he wouldn't come back until Bruno stopped playing the Nyan Cat that we aren't allowed turn it off."

"Where do you think Jack is going to stay then if he doesn't stay here?" Yusei asked, already having a good idea where he probably was.

"Maybe with Carly? We all know she would jump at the chance to stay with Jack." Crow sat down, leaning back, and putting his arms behind his head.

"I doubt it. I bet he's staying with Leo and Luna." Yusei sat down next to Bruno.

"Uh-oh." Both Yusei and Crow looked at the bluenette.

"What's 'Uh-Oh' about that?" Crow asked, not really sounding interested.

"Leo is the person I'm trying to beat! If Jack is with Leo, then Leo will know when I give up!" Bruno put his head in his hands.

Yusei smirked.

"What's gotten you so happy, Yusei?" Crow knew Yusei had a plan.

"Well, here is my idea…"

**~Two weeks later~**

"Jack, have you heard anything from them yet? Has he given up yet?" Leo whined. He frankly was tired of waiting to hear if Bruno had given up yet. Jack checked his cell phone right as a message came in.

"Yes. Bruno just gave up listening to it!" Jack sprang up, "Thanks for letting me stay with you. But, it seems I must be going now." Jack ran out of Tops, and jumped on his Runner, and rode back to Poppo Time. He walked into the door, and he instantly frowned.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yusei chuckled at Jack's reaction to finding out that YES Bruno had stopped listening to Nyan Cat. Yusei had 'forgotten' to mention that Bruno had discovered Karaoke mode of Nyan Cat.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this out of sheer boredom and for my own amusement. I don't own 5D's, Nyan Cat, or any of the characters. But I can say I wrote this WHILE listening to Nyan Cat. I thought of the ending when I noticed I could enable Karaoke mode XD<strong>

**Review please!**


End file.
